


Sweet but Psycho

by BrightShade (LovelyGirl1519)



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Cute, Diary/Journal, Eventual Happy Ending, Explicit Language, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Kidnapping, Nyarumi, Party, Shoujo-ai
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26161384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyGirl1519/pseuds/BrightShade
Summary: Harumi ainda estava se estabilizando emocionalmente em sua nova família após cumprir sua pena na prisão. Os ninjas pareciam não a perdoar, exceto por uma em especial, Nya, a ninja da água.Um dia então, acontece uma festa para o aniversário da cidade de Ninjago, que se desencadeia em várias revelações e aventuras para a princesa de Jade.
Relationships: Harumi/Nya (Ninjago)
Kudos: 5





	Sweet but Psycho

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, pessoal!Tudo bem com vocês ?Espero que sim!  
> Eu queria MUITO escrever algo com a Harumi, e queria usar a Nya também...Então, tcharam!Nyarumi a caminho!  
> Eu sei que é um shipp incomum, mas ele é muuuuito fofo!Eu amei escrever elas!  
> Espero que se divirtam lendo ^^

Querido diário, sou eu...Harumi. Eu acho que você é estúpido, mas Koko falou que poderia me ajudar a superar o passado, talvez melhorar minha personalidade.

Eu não tenho tanta certeza disso, mas...Bem, ela é minha heroína, então, resolvi a escutar.

Antes de começar meu relato, eu queria apenas dizer que eu estava achando Nya estranha nesses últimos tempos...

A ninja da água tentava se aproximar de mim, me ensinar como usar as ferramentas, ou como construir máquinas insanas.

Depois de um certo tempo, as garotas se juntaram a nós, Pixal era super esperta e fofa, Skylor já tinha uma personalidade forte, mesquinha as vezes...E Koko, que era como uma mãe para mim.

Bem, as meninas eram legais, Wu e Garmadon também...Não posso dizer o mesmo dos ninjas...Hah...

Hoje eu vou contar uma situação estranha que rolou ontem, eu...Acho que preciso desabafar sobre isso.

Urgh. . .

Tudo começou quando eu estava no Bounty, procurando um vestido para a festa que Ninjago iria dar. Era uma comemoração para o aniversário da cidade, sei lá. Mesmo sendo uma 'ex-psicopata-que-tentou-dominar-tudo', eu era uma 'princesa' e precisava comparecer. Os ninjas também iriam, então, eu pensei que não tentariam me matar (ou ao menos, Lloyd não tentaria ajudar).

Eu realmente precisava decidir logo. Eu queria pegar o preto, mas, provavelmente eles achariam que eu estava planejando matar todos novamente...Então, é, não tinha chance.

— Harumi ? — Nya entrou, segurando o cabelo, provavelmente estava procurando algo para prendê-lo.

— Huh, oi, Nya! — cumprimentei-a rapidamente, voltando minha atenção aos vestidos.

— O que está fazendo ? — ela pegou algo na penteadeira, provavelmente o prendedor, e se aproximou da cama, enquanto terminava de arrumá-lo.

— Uh, estou procurando um vestido...Sabe, eu sou bem indecisa...

— Eu gostei do verde. É mais sua cara.

— Sério ? — olhei de canto, curiosa.

— Sim. — ela sorriu. — O preto é...

— Gótico demais ?

— Eu não diria isso, eu gosto de preto!Mas...Você não fica tão bem nele... — ela falou a última parte baixo, sem graça.

— Mas eu usei preto uma boa parte da...Eii! — empurrei-a levemente, e ela começou a rir, acabei entrando na dela, rindo fraco. — Você podia tentar disfarçar melhor!

— Eu não sou assim! — a ninja da água sorriu, se afastando. — Se arrume rápido, logo temos que sair. E acho que o Kai daqui a pouco quer te jogar do Bounty.

— Ele sempre quer fazer isso. — sorri, pegando o vestido e indo me trocar. Fiquei pensativa por alguns momentos com aquela conversa.

Eu não pensava que poderia me dar bem com a Nya, ainda mais, depois de tudo...

Bem, a Nya era legal afinal de contas, ela era mais compreensiva que os garotos...É, as garotas no geral eram mais legais que eles.

Após me arrumar, sai calmamente do quarto e encontrei todos conversando animados, assim que cheguei, eles pararam. É, eu me sinto o pior monstro do mundo nesse lugar, mas, bem, não tem muito para onde ir.

Mas, até ai estava tudo normal...Foi quando as coisas começaram a mudar o rumo, de uma forma bem estranha, algo novo.

— Você ficou incrível, Rumi! — Nya disse, se aproximando. Estava escuro, mas pude jurar que vi seu rosto avermelhar...Ou era o blush, eu não sei.

— O-Obrigada... — sorri sem graça, olhando a morena.

— Incrível ?Rumi ?Mana, você surtou ?! — Kai disse, empurrando Lloyd para o lado. Pude ver Pixal dar um beliscão nele. — Aiê!

— Não liga para ele... — ela olhou para mim, sorrindo. — Então, todos prontos ?Podemos ir ?

— Sim, eu acho... — Jay respondeu, procurando algo no bolso.

— Querido, aqui. — Cole lhe entregou um anel, sorridente. Eles tinham começado a namorar a um tempo, mas, Jay vivia perdendo aquele maldito anel...E bem, Cole era quem cuidava dele a maior parte do tempo. Eles eram até que fofos juntos.

— Obrigado, Cole! — o moreno sorriu, colocando o anel e beijando a bochecha do namorado. — Agora sim!

— Vamos então! — Nya sorriu e todos foram a frente. — Huh, Rumi!

— Oi ? — sorri fraco, a olhando.

— Você quer ir comi...

— Harumi! — Skylor se aproximou, animada, segurando dois capacetes. — Quer ir comigo ?Eu tenho um espaço extra na moto.

— Você não ia com o Kai ?

— Bem, a gente teve uma pequena discussão... — ela sorriu sem graça, e virei meu rosto para ver o ninja do fogo, que estava sentado emburrado no carro de Zane.

— Ah, claro! — falei animada. — E Nya...O que você queria me dizer ?

— A-Ahn ?Nada...Hahah, encontro vocês na festa! - a ninja da água saiu correndo rapidamente, enquanto eu a olhava confusa. Eu realmente estava perdida com aquela situação toda.

— Vamos ? — Skylor me entregou o capacete, e peguei, acordando do meu transe. — Ah, claro...

E eu pensei que aquela noite estranha acabaria nesse momento, mas...Não, conseguiu piorar. E bastante.

Assim que chegamos a festa, e os ninjas conversaram com o xerife (provavelmente ele perguntou se eu atacaria alguém, clássico), e se dispersaram. Eu fiquei em silêncio, indo até a mesa de bebidas. Eu nem queria ter ido, afinal, eu era mais uma figura do que alguém com poder real.

— Sozinha, princesa ? — a voz veio do canto escuro da rua, um beco, para ser mais exata. Eu dei alguns passos para trás, segurando a bebida com força.

— Sim ? — questionei, tentando enxergar algo, mas tudo que vi foi um sozinho, saindo lentamente.

— Sombra, prazer. — o jovem que saiu do beco era um tanto assustador, mas, parecia inofensivo, ou, tentava parecer.

— Mestre elemental novo ?

— Não sou 'novo', mas, digamos que te conheço. — encarei-o curiosa. Eu nunca tinha o visto, nem estudado sobre ele. Skylor ?Sim. Karloff ?Sim. Neuro ? Também. E vários outros. Mas sombra era como alguém inexistente, que não estava no banco de dados.

— Como me conhece, senhor...Sombra...?

— Eu lutei na resistência, por assim dizer... — ele sorriu de canto, então lembrei que ele provavelmente estava no time de Lloyd.

— Olhe, eu não quero problemas, vim aqui por obrigação e...

— Rumi ? — Nya se aproximou, confusa, olhando para o outro jovem. — Sombra...?

— Hey, gata. — ele deu mais um sorriso assustador, e pegou um copo de bebida. - Ela está com vocês agora ?

— Huh, meio que sim...

— Sua acompanhante, 'Ny' ? — o apelido foi estranho, nunca tinha visto nenhum ninja a chamar assim, muito menos alguém próximo a ela. Sombra apertou os olhos, e notei que Nya ficou vermelha, talvez fosse raiva, talvez vergonha, ou talvez os dois.

— Sou a guarda real dela... — ela o respondeu rispidamente e colocou a mão em meu ombro.

— Guarda real...? — sussurrei, a olhando confusa.

— Ah, certo... — Sombra riu fraco, se afastando com o copo de bebida. — Guarda real é um título legal, 'Ny', mas, não acho que combine com você. — ele riu sombriamente, saindo do local.

— O que ele quis dizer com isso ? — questionei, confusa, aquela altura, eu não estava entendendo mais nada. — E o que você quis dizer ?

— Eu...Huh...

— Sim ?

— Não se aproxime do Sombra. — ela disse friamente. — Apenas saiba disso. — ela desviou o olhar. — Vamos dançar ? Não é seguro que você fique sozinha por ai.

— E por que não seria seguro ? — sorri inocentemente, o que fez a garota parar com a cara fechada e dar uma risada sincera.

— Talvez seja por que metade da cidade esteja querendo te matar.

— E por que você está rindo disso ?! — eu brinquei, puxando uma voz ofendida. — Mas, eu aceito seu convite para uma dança.

— E-Eu não convidei você para dançar c-comigo, eu...Q-Quer dizer, você pode, sabe ?Seria legal e tal! — ela se embaralhou, me fazendo rir um pouco.

— Vamos. — peguei na mão dela, a puxando. Talvez eu tenha sido a estranha nesse momento da noite, mas, quer saber ?Eu não sou normal mesmo. Assim que eu e Nya chegamos na pista de dança improvisada da rua, começamos a dançar com calma, mais próximas. Eu podia sentir os olhos de Kai me fuzilando, e isso me trazia paz também, de certa forma. — Você fica bem de vermelho... — falei sincera, olhando bem a roupa que ela usava. Era de fato a cara dela.

— Sempre gostei de vermelho. — ela riu. — Mas virar a ninja da água acabou com a minha combinação de cores.

— Oh, sério ?

— Sim. — ela abaixou a cabeça, e notei que seu sorriso sumiu.

— Você não precisa ser a ninja da água por 24 horas...

— Mas a ninja da água sou eu por 24 horas... — ela riu fraco. — Sabe, as vezes eu acho que é muita responsabilidade...

— De fato, proteger a cidade o tempo todo e--

— Mas... — ela olhou para a mesa em que os Garmadon's estavam. Koko estava rindo e empurrando Garmadon levemente, enquanto Lloyd comida lamén com uma felicidade sincera estampada em seu rosto. — Lloyd tem muito mais, desde mais cedo ainda...E bem, a missão inicial dele era destruir o pai...

— ... — abaixei a cabeça, aquela conversa era tão constrangedora para mim, por motivos óbvios.

Eu ainda tenho raiva de Lloyd, não posso negar isso para mim mesma...Mas, ver ele feliz com a família machuca...Pois um dia, eu também tive uma família...

Sei que soa estúpido todo esse sentimentalismo, e que eu pareço arrependida, mas...Não estou tanto assim. Afinal, graças a mim eles estão juntos de novo, pode se dizer que, eu sou a causadora da paz entre eles.

— Sinto muito por falar sobre ele, eu... — ela me olhou preocupada, e eu levantei a cabeça e forcei um sorriso.

— Tudo bem... — ela sorriu, e continuamos dançando até acabar a música.

Eu realmente não tinha planejado dançar com a Nya aquela noite, muito menos manter uma conversa por muito tempo.

Em primeiro lugar porque talvez a gente tenha tentado se matar ?Eu sei que é estranho ler isso, mas, é verdade!Ela já me amarrou numa cadeira e me ameaçou!

E talvez eu tenha quase destruído ela também, mas...Era recíproco, não ?

Não culpo os ninjas pelo ódio que ambos tem de mim, mas...Garmadon me adotou, não há muito que eles possam fazer. Mas, por que com ela era diferente ?Isso ficava batucando na minha cabeça por muito tempo.

— Nya...

— Sim, Rumi ?

— Por quê...Você está me tratando bem ?Sabe, me chamando de Rumi e...

— Você não quer os apelidos ?Por mim tudo bem, eu posso te chamar pelo nome e--

— Não!E-Eu acho legal...Só...Por quê ?Eu tentei te destruir, você tentou me destruir...

— Eu acho que todos merecem uma segunda chance, sabe ? — ela riu fraco — Acredite, eu quase morri uma vez, acho a vida muito curta para guardar rancor ou odiar alguém.

— Ser um ninja não é fácil, huh ? — eu ri, olhando para ela. Eu realmente não entendi o que ela quis dizer com uma quase morte, tipo, ninjas quase morrem o tempo todo, não ?

— Ser uma garota também não...Um grupo de garotos pode ser legal as vezes, mas...É complicado...Estou feliz em finalmente ver mais mulheres no Bounty. Antes tinha a Koko, mas...

— Entendo. — eu sorri. — Quando eu estava no castelo eu vivia sozinha, então...

— Sozinha ?Princesas não tem direito nem a uma amiga ?

— Não... — suspirei — Ser uma princesa requer muito mais que ter sentimentos.

De fato, isso doía. Eu nunca pedi para ser uma princesa, era como uma tortura...Ser rotulada, controlada, aprisionada...Claro, eu sempre escapava para poder continuar meu plano, mas, ainda sim, ser uma princesa de dia e uma sociopata atrás de vingança a noite requer muito.

— Bem, você pode ter sentimentos agora. — Nya sorriu, levantando meu rosto. Confesso que fiquei vermelha com o gesto, afinal, não era isso que namorados faziam ?

Eu não sei. Eu realmente não faço idéia. Meu único objetivo de vida era me vingar, manipular, como posso saber que ela não estava mentindo ?Sabe, me manipulando para algum plano dos ninjas, eu não sabia!

Então tomei a única atitude que eu poderia tomar naquela hora.

— E-Eu vou...Pegar alguma bebida! — e sai, rapidamente. Harumi, a quieta, huh?Está mais para "Harumi, a covarde".

Enfim...Acha que esse momento da noite estava estranho ?Ah querido amigo...Tenha paciência, vai piorar.

Eu estava chateada em fugir, confesso, mas, eu realmente peguei uma bebida, e estava considerando voltar e me desculpar por sair correndo.

Foi quando eu senti alguém me puxar por trás e colocar um pano na minha boca, igual aqueles sequestros de filme, sabe ?Claro, tentei pegar a faca em minha bota, mas, não consegui, tentei me debater mais uma vez, sentindo-me mais fraca e sonolenta.

— Bons sonhos, princesa. — foi ao ouvir essa voz, que notei que eu estava fodida.

Sombra.

Okay, dramático ?Um pouco, mas aquele filho da puta me sequestrou, e me amarrou num galpão sujo.

Não que eu seja fresca e pense que não posso me sujar, mas...Poxa, ele não tem dinheiro para ter um esconderijo melhor não ?Assim que acordei e me 'acostumei' com as cordas, olhei em volta.

— Ei, seu merdinha! — gritei, sentindo meu rosto arder.

— Princesa... — o jovem saiu mais uma vez das sombras. Clichê, eu diria. — Como se sente ?

— Meio mal, sabe ?Ser sequestrada é estranho... — dei um sorriso de canto.

— Gosto da sua irônia. — ele riu — Mas temo que não estejamos aqui para brincar.

— Wow, sombrio... — segurei a risada, o encarando. Pude ver seu rosto ganhar um certo rubor, enquanto irritado, pegava uma câmera. — O que é isso ?

— O motivo de eu ter trazido você aqui.

— Um vídeo ?Quer virar youtuber ?

— Argh, não! — ele se irritou, se aproximando de mim e tirando algo do bolso, por um momento eu fechei os olhos e me encolhi, mas, assim que ele chegou bem perto, pude olhar o que ele tinha em mãos.

Um espelho.

— O quê ?

— Achou o que da sua maquiagem, princesa ? — ele riu fraco, então pude notar, minha maquiagem estava forte, como quando eu era princesa, perfeitamente calculada.

— Como você fez isso ?!Eu estava dormindo!

— Eu tenho meus segredos. — ele se afastou, guardando o espelho no bolso novamente. — E você é uma ótima boneca.

— Eu o qu-- Argh, seu psicopatinha!

— Olha, a suja falando do mal lavado!

— Que dizer velho...

— Sua... — ele por um instante quis pular em mim, não o culpo, talvez meu comentário tenha sido infeliz mesmo...Não que eu tenha pedido desculpas. — Argh, só...Vamos fazer isso logo.

— Fazer isso o quê ?!

— Você vai entregar Ninjago. — ele disse calmamente. — Para o governo, uma pessoa aleatória, eu não sei, apenas faça. E vá embora.

— Como assim 'vá embora' ?Eu fui adotada pelo Lorde Garmadon, eu sou filha dele e da Koko!

— Bem, parece que agora ele não é mais Lorde e sim Sensei... — ele soou irritado. — E os ninjas não precisam mais de você, deixe-os em paz e vá embora.

— Como ousa ?!Eu estou tentando mudar!

— Mas não está mudando. — ele me olhou sombriamente, o que me fez abaixar a cabeça. Certo. Isso machucou.

Eu estou me esforçando para mudar, juro a você, diário...Mas...Argh, é difícil!

Odiar o Lloyd pareceu fazer parte de mim por tanto tempo...Tentar matar os ninjas sempre foi minha meta de vida...

— Você sabe o que fazer. — ele disse, arrumando a câmera.

— Não irão acreditar nisso, soa estúpido.

— Então faça não parecer estúpido. — ele suspirou e revirou os olhos, fazendo sinal para começar a gravar. Respirei fundo.

Bem, eu não tinha muitas opções naquele momento. Acho que nenhuma, afinal, minha faca estava muito dentro da bota, e, bem, braços amarrados...

Eu nem queria ser a princesa de Ninjago mesmo...Mas...Os ninjas...A ninja...

— Sombra! — ouvi uma voz grossa entrando pela janela, e foi um completo alívio (pela primeira vez, suponho) ao notar que era Kai. — O que você está fazendo, cara ?!

— Ah, qual é!Estou jogando o lixo fora, como você pediu.

— Cara, eu falei literalmente! — Kai respondeu, nervoso. Logo, todos as pessoas do local encararam ele, com raiva.

— Kai, esse era o seu trabalho! — Lloyd deu um tapa na cabeça do ninja vermelho.

— Awn, desculpa... — ele choramingou. - Qual é...

— Okay, Sombra, solte a princesa! — Jay se colocou na frente dos dois briguentos, irritado.

— Por que eu soltaria ela ?!Caras, ela tentou destruir a cidade!E matar vocês!

— Sabemos disso, mas, ela é parte da família agora! — Cole ficou ao lado do namorado, irritado. — E família, se protege!

Família. Essa palavra eu não ouvia a muito tempo, na verdade, não me sentia parte de uma a muito tempo.

Alguns podem chamar a família real com o Hutchins de família, eu chamaria de tortura.

Outros podem dizer que os filhos do Garmadon eram uma família, eu diria que eram mais subordinados seguindo ordens. Afinal, nunca mais vi nenhum assim que saímos da prisão.

Após a morte de meus pais, o máximo que pude considerar família, foi Mr.E...E ainda sim...Ele se foi também...

— Vocês estão brincando ?!Ela, família ?! — ele arregalou os olhos. — Oh céus, isso é muito fodido, que lavagem cerebral ela fez em vocês...

— Argh, Sombra, por que você tem que ser sempre do contra ?! — Lloyd revirou os olhos e suspirou, então, os ninjas começaram a atacá-lo.

— Ei, pssiu, Rumi! — ouvi uma voz fraca atrás de mim, e virei os olhos para trás, tentando enxergar.

— Nya ? — sussurrei, procurando enxergá-la.

— Vocês estão loucos em protegê-la!Ninjago não está segura com ela como princesa!

— Ela nem tem poder de verdade! — Kai disse, olhando-o com raiva.

Okay, isso doeu.

— Vamos, Pix e Zane estão esperando lá fora... — ela me desamarrou e, me puxou lentamente para um lado do tal esconderijo em que estavamos.

— Como vocês me encontraram ? — olhei-a curiosamente, enquanto andavamos, buscando pela saída, eu acho.

— Não foi tão difícil, o Sombra não sabe disfarçar tão bem. — ela riu fraco.

— Wow, ele é igual ao Kai ?

— Huh...Quase isso, eu diria, ele ainda é mais esperto que o meu irmão.

— Heh, deu para notar... — eu ri fraco. A cada passo que davamos, o local ficava mais escuro.

— O que ele queria com você ?

— Huh, bem, que eu deixasse de ser a princesa de Ninjago...

— Apenas isso ?Ele não lhe disse mais nada ?

— Uh, bem...Ele disse que eu deveria ir embora...Deixar vocês em paz... — eu fiquei em silêncio após contar para ela o que ele tinha me dito, e ela parou de andar, me encarando em silêncio.

— Eu estou começando a considerar a idéia...Ir embora, começar algo novo, sabe ? — suspirei — Não sei porque ainda estou aqui incomodando vocês...

— Você não nos incomoda, Rumi! — ela protestou — Você é filha do Sensei Garmadon, faz parte da família!

— Ele só disse que me adotou, deve ter sido pena...Eu não pertenço a esse lugar...Não depois de tudo que fiz a vocês...

— Rumi... — ela pegou no meu rosto, delicadamente, e me encarou. — Não se julgue pelo seu passado, você está tentando mudar, e vai conseguir!Você não merece deixar tudo para trás pela opinião das pessoas, você merece uma segunda chance, uma história...

— Nya... — eu a olhei com os olhos brilhando, e as bochechas rosadas. Não podia ver mais nada naquele escuro além da imensidão de oceanos que os olhos dela tinham. Era tão bonito, hipnotizante.

Então aconteceu a coisa mais estranha da noite...Ou a melhor, eu acho...

Ela me beijou.

Foi simples, doce, delicado, tudo misturado num sentimento diferente, que eu nunca senti antes.

E...Eu gostei. Muito.

— Wow...Você... — assim que consegui recuperar o folêgo, a encarei incrédula por alguns segundos. Ela colocou as mãos atrás das costas timidamente, e deu uma risada nervosa.

— Desculpe por isso, princesa...Eu só...Huhh...

— Estava com vontade ? — sorri de canto, encarando-a.

— Talvez...

— Cara, para! — ouvimos um grito da sala ao lado, o que nos fez acordar do momento de transe que tivemos.

— Melhor acharmos a saída logo...

— Hah, sim... — eu ri sem graça, começando a andar rapidamente pelo escuro. Nya veio logo atrás, procurando por alguma porta, ou janela. Estava quase vendo uma porta, quando cai. Simplismente cai ?Não, eu tropecei num degrau que havia ali. — Argh!

— Rumi! — Nya se abaixou, e me ajudou a levantar, o que me fez gemer de dor, baixo. — Tudo bem ?O que aconteceu ?

— Eu acho que torci o tornozelo... — falei baixo, tentando massagear o local, Nya suspirou e olhou para trás, vendo um feixe de luz (mais provável que um raio) e me pegou no colo, estilo noiva, e me segurei nela com força. — T-Tem certeza disso ?

— Eu não vou te deixar cair, Rumi. — ela sorriu. — Pode ficar calma!

— S-Se você diz... — me aproximei mais dela, e Nya olhou em volta, esticando um pouco a mão para criar uma pequena 'enchente' e abrir a porta, e ela conseguiu. Então, saiu correndo. — Os ninjas vão ficar bem ?

— O Sombra vai cansar alguma hora, quem sabe uma conversa de "homem" não ajude esses idiotas. — ela riu, enquanto me carregava até o Bounty, que estava 'estacionado' ali, proximamente ao galpão que eu estava.

Não demorou muito, mas ficar nos braços dela era algo incrível, eu me sentia confortável, segura.

Então, assim que entramos no Bounty, e Koko, Garmadon e Wu vieram correndo, eu dei um sorriso.

— Onde estão os meninos ?O que aconteceu ? — Koko começou, preocupada.

— Ele te machucou, filha ? — Garmadon olhou para o meu pé, nervoso. — Eu vou matar ele!

— Calma, Garmadon! — Wu o segurou.

— N-Não, eu torci o tornozelo, só... — dei um sorriso fraco.

— Os meninos ficaram com o Sombra, provavelmente eles logo se resolvem. — Nya suspirou, cansada.

— Crianças... — Koko balançou a cabeça, Garmadon assentiu.

— Leve ela para o quarto, Nya, melhor enfaixar o tornozelo. — Wu disse, olhando bem para Nya. Talvez ele soubesse sobre nós ?Ou eu só estava louca mesmo.

— Okay, sensei! — e a ninja da água saiu rápidamente, indo em direção ao meu quarto. Assim que chegamos a porta, ela deu um chute fraco na porta, para abri-la.

— Isso, quebra minha porta! — brinquei, rindo.

— Por que eu quebraria ?Não teríamos privacidade depois!

— Nya! — eu a empurrei, levemente vermelha. Ela riu alto, encostando a porta. Antes que ela me deixasse na cama, dei um beijo em sua bochecha, marcando bem seu rosto. Ela revirou os olhos, fazendo uma careta. — Por que essa cara ?É um agradecimento por me salvar! — eu segurei a risada, olhando-a.

— Como vou esconder isso agora, hein ?Seu batom é muito forte, 'princesa'.

— Eu não tenho culpa...O Sombra que é um ótimo maquiador.

— O Sombra ?Hah!Acho que ele não fez isso sozinho... — ela segurou a risada, me colocando na cama e indo atrás da caixa de primeiros socorros. — Provavelmente Dareth estava com ele.

— Dareth ?O ninja marrom...?

— Acredite em mim, ele tem habilidades muito bem escondidas. — ela me deu um sorriso, se abaixando para fazer o curativo.

— Bota escondidas nisso... — eu ri, observando-a me ajudar. Assim que ela terminou, ela se sentou na cama comigo, e me abraçou de lado, em silêncio. — ...Os ninjas sabem ?

— Huh, não...Bem, Cole e Jay sabem, mas, eles me deixaram sozinha nessa. — ela riu fraco. — São ótimos amigos, mas as vezes são uns fodidos.

— Notou isso agora ?

— Rumi! — ela me empurrou de leve, e eu ri. — Sombra sabia também...Bem, antes, de você ir presa...E tal...

— Você gostava de mim assim ?

— Quê? Não! — ela arregalou os olhos. — Eu gostei de você quando conversamos pela primeira vez...Talvez eu tenha ficado estupefata com o que você falou...Na sala do trono...

— Eu exagerei um pouco, sabe disso, não é ?

— Obrigada pela sinceridade. — ela mostrou a língua, rindo. — Mas, a gente se aproximou no Bounty, enquanto o Lloyd não estava...Eu não sei, é estranho...E depois que você voltou, você parecia diferente...

— Então, por isso você ficou daquela maneira quando o Sombra veio falar comigo na festa ?

— Bem, sim...E porque eu sabia que ele ainda não tinha te aceitado bem. — ela se espreguiçou, suspirando.

— ...Já que estamos falando sobre sentimentos...Quando eu era menor, eu admirava bastante o Samurai X.

— O quê ?Sério ? — ela me olhou, um pouco em choque.

— Sim!Ele vivia salvando a vila do orfanato em que eu morava, não tinha medo de nada...E ainda comemorava com os aldeões! — eu sorri, com os olhos brilhando. — Naquela época, eu tinha raiva dos ninjas...Mas, o Samurai era tão legal, era quase que como uma inspiração!

— Rumi...

— Eu era só uma criança orfã... — olhei para baixo, pensativa. — E fiquei ainda mais feliz em saber que o Samurai X, era uma garota 'orfã' também.

— Céus... — ela olhou para mim, chocada. — Você era uma criança ?

— Eu tinha 10 anos...

— Eu me sinto um monstro!

— Você é só quatro anos mais velha, Nya. — eu ri, abraçando ela. — Idiota.

— Se os três lá fora descobrem, eu tô morta! — ela brincou, fazendo drama. — Já pensou ?O Sensei Garmadon e a Koko descobrindo que eu estou com a pequena filha deles ?!

— Nya! — eu ri alto, e ela me puxou para cama, deitando e me abraçando. — Isso é ridículo.

— Tudo para você é ridículo, 'docinho. — ela me olhou, sorrindo, então me deu um beijo na testa.

— Agora sua boca está cheia de pó...

— Ah, que droga!Rumi, tira essa maquiagem!

— Me obrigue! — ela sorriu e começou a me fazer cócegas.

E foi assim que minha noite acabou, rindo, no meu quarto, com uma garota linda ao meu lado.

Confesso, nunca pensei que poderia me dar bem com algum ninja, muito menos namorar sériamente com um deles.

Acordei hoje, com a Nya me trazendo algo para comer, e pude ver Kai na porta, em choque. Talvez ela tenha contado para ele, eu não sei...Mas, não vou negar, foi divertido.

Sombra até veio pedir desculpas hoje. Segundo ele, vai tentar me conhecer melhor...E parar de me julgar pelo passado.

Ele parece um cara legal, apenas...Quer proteger os amigos.

Eu estou ainda com um pé atrás sobre escrever em você, mas, talvez eu dê uma chance...

Ou talvez taque fogo, ainda vou me decidir.

Por enquanto, esse será seu início, contando uma história boba de uma princesa com uma ninja...Bem, eu diria que esse é o ínicio para minha história também, para valer dessa vez.

_Harumi, a quieta._


End file.
